The present invention relates to a cover for sealing a container.
A rigid closure element for a flexible container is described in WO 00/64755 A2. US 2003/0052126 A1 discloses a container lid with selectable opening. Other closeable containers are disclosed e.g. in DE 8716420 U1, US 2003/0168501 A1, or U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,168 A.
The volume of liquids used for chemical analysis is often very small and can be in the range of a few microliters. To protect such liquid against evaporation, it is necessary to cover the container in which the liquid is placed with a cap or similar means. The cap is preferably airtight.
In an known example, a well plate having a plurality of containers, each container containing a liquid to by analyzed, is covered and made airtight by a cover and preferably a foil. The cover might be glued or welded onto the well plate after the containers are filled with liquid. The cover or foil, respectively, comprises aluminum for example. If the liquid in a container of such a well plate is to be analyzed, a pipette or a glass capillary will hole through the cover and retrieve the liquid.
The holing procedure, however, might damage the glass capillary or contaminate the liquid. Further, the liquid in the container will start to evaporate due to the remaining hole.
EP 0836884 A2 discloses a cover for a container for providing a contamination free use of thermal reaction processes. The teaching thereof forms the preamble to claim 1.